


Trying

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Married Life, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Scenes from Barry and Iris' relationship from the first time they talk about having kids to the day they tell everyone Iris is pregnant (and of course, everything in between).





	Trying

"My dad is so unfair!" Iris huffed. She folded her arms and flopped down on her bed.

Barry was spinning around in her desk chair, equally exasperated. "I think there are middle schoolers who can stay out later than us."

"You're probably right. 9:00 is a curfew for a 7 year olds, not 17 year olds! The party isn't even going to start till 9! It's not like it's a school night! I don't understand he's so strict."

"Cause he's a cop?" Barry suggested.

"Well, when I'm a cop and I have kids, I won't be so strict. I'll trust my kids and let them stay out till midnight like all their friends."

"Yeah." Barry agreed.

"And I won't make them do so many chores!" Iris continued. "Just enough so they're not spoiled."

Barry smiled. "I think you'll be a good mom, Iris."

The conversation was suddenly sentimental. Iris' frustration faded away and she sat up. "Really?"

"Of course. You're the nicest person I know. You've got a lot of patience, you're fun, and you give the best pep talks."

"Thanks, Barry. That means a lot. I think you'll be a good dad."

Barry smiled. He tried to hide how happy her words made him, but the blush in his cheeks gave him away.

"I can picture you doing science experiments with them and answering all the questions they have. You'll teach them so much." Iris mused. "And you have such a good heart, you'll pass that onto them."

A little voice in the back of Barry's head was screaming "TELL HER! TELL HER!" but he ignored it, just as he always did. His face hurt from smiling so much. Unable to look Iris in the eye, Barry stared at the NSYNC poster on Iris' wall.

"I hope I can be as good a dad as you'll be a mom." He said.

 

  
\----------------♥----------------

 

 

The week between Christmas and New Year was a weird period where nobody knew what day it was and time seemed to not exist. Barry and Iris were making the most of their time off work and the snowstorm that was keeping them inside their brand new loft. They still had a lot of unpacking to do, but they weren't stressed about it. Cisco had come by and helped Barry set up the TV. When Barry and Iris weren't laying in bed making love or sleeping in each other's arms, they were sitting up in bed watching movies.

Today, it was The Lion King. Iris winced as Scar pushed Mufasa off the ledge. The lion fell to his death.

"This is too intense for a Disney movie!" Iris concluded. She held back tears as young Simba begged his father's lifeless body to get up.

"It's supposed to show the circle of life." Barry said.

"But the circle of life is too damn sad for kids. Let them enjoy being little before showing a murder!"

Barry laughed. "This movie really scared you, didn't it?"

"Oh, like Bambi didn't scare you!"

"Touche."

Iris reached for the tissues on the bedside table. She was thankful Barry brought them up when he picked the movie. "Anyway, when we have kids, we're fast forwarding to Timon and Pumbaa."

Barry's eyes lit up.

_When we have kids_

Since they started dating, they both knew that this was it. They were each other's soulmates. But, they hadn't talked much about the future. Hearing Iris mention THEIR future children made his heart flutter. He'd long dreamed of having kids with Iris, but to think that those dreams could become reality in the not-so-distant future filled him with happiness. 

Iris wiped her tears away and blew her nose. Then, she noticed Barry's starry eyed gaze at her. "What?"

"When we have kids." Barry repeated.

Iris felt nervous. Had she brought up kids too soon? They had only been dating for two months. She didn't mean to scare Barry into thinking they were moving to fast. "Oh, well, yeah. I- I mean, I just- I didn't mean right now or anytime soon. But, maybe, one day, when it seems like the right time-"

"We could start a family?" Barry finished her sentence.

Iris smiled. "Yeah."

Now, Barry was tearing up. "Iris, I love you so much and you are the most amazing woman on the planet. Raising kids with you would be the highlight of my life."

Iris snaked her arms around Barry and pulled him towards her. She kissed him. Their lips stacked on top of each other and their tongues teased each other.

"I love you, Barry." Iris whispered.

"I love you." He breathed back. 

Iris climbed on top of Barry, causing him to groan softly. and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

They weren't ready for a pregnancy yet, but they were more than ready to practice.

 

  
\----------------♥----------------

 

 

Barry and Iris were finally settling into domestic life as a married couple. After defeating Devoe, all was quiet on the metahuman front. It was another quiet evening in for West-Allens. Barry was preparing a stir fry for dinner and Iris was finishing up a chocolate souffle. After putting it in the oven, she ran upstairs. 

Barry hummed to himself as he sautéed the vegetables. 

"Hey, Bear?" Iris called from the doorway of the bathroom upstairs. 

"Yeah?"

"Could you run to the store and get me some pads. I just got my period and we're out."

Within a second of finishing the sentence, a gust of wind blew Iris' hair back. Barry was in front of her holding a box of menstrual pads. 

"Thank you so much, baby!" Iris gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back into the bathroom.

"No problem."

Barry started to walk away, but he stopped in his tracks when a thought hit him. He stood there till Iris came out of the bathroom.

"Don't you hate having your period?" Barry asked.

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Uh- kind of?"

Barry scratched his neck. "Well, what if you ummm........ didn't get your period for a while?"

That only confused Iris more. She looked at Barry with narrow eyes. "What do you mean?"

Barry took a deep breath. "Iris, what if we start trying to have a baby?"

Her jaw dropped. She wasn't expecting Barry to say that.

"It's ok if you don't want to yet." Barry assured her. "I was just thinking that since we've been married almost a year, there aren't any big threats to worry about-"

"YES!" 

Barry blinked. It was hard to believe this was really happening. "Yes?"

Iris nodded in comfirmation. She walked into Barry's arms and he kiss her forehead.

"I think the time is right. And since it can take a while to get pregnant, it's a good idea to start trying right away." Iris said.

Barry was giddy. He wanted to run around the world cheering. Iris mirrored his smile. 

"Ok. So, let's start trying!" Barry giggled.

He lifted Iris chin with his finger and kissed her.

He stopped when he heard her giggling too. "What?"

"You know the odds of me getting pregnant while I'm on my period are really low, right?"

Truthfully, Barry didn't know that. But he didn't care. "Iris, do you know the odd of being struck by lightning are really low? And yet, that happened to me!"

Iris smiled into another kiss.

 

  
\----------------♥----------------

 

 

Barry and Iris had been trying to get pregnant for three months. This month was the first time Iris was late to start her period, so ran to the store and bought one of every kind of pregnancy test. 

"Babe, how do you expect me to pee on all of these?"

Barry held up a giant bottle of Gatorade. "I got the biggest one they had."

Iris laughed as she took it from him. She examined the array of pregnancy test boxes. "This test says it's the earliest detection. So, I'll start with it."

Their eyes met as she picked up the box. They silently communicated their hope for a positive test. Barry rubbed Iris' shoulder. His affection made taking the test less daunting.

Iris took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go try."

"No matter what the test says, I love you so much."

"I love you."

Iris went to the bathroom and Barry bit his fingernails. His heart rose to his throat when he heard a flush. Iris walked out looking just as anxious as he felt.

"We'll know in a few minutes." Iris sighed.

She sat down and set an alarm for 3 minutes. She tried not to get her hopes up, knowing the test would likely be negative. But, it was hard not to daydream about what they would name their baby, how they'd decorate the nursery, and how cute Barry would look holding the baby.

Barry paced around the loft. He started out at a normal speed but soon his nervous energy had him moving hundreds of miles an hour. Iris felt more relaxed watching the red streak that was Barry than watching the clock. When the alarm went off, Iris felt like she'd hit the ground after a long fall.

"That felt like a lot more than 3 minutes." Barry said.

Iris smirked. "That's because you were moving so fast!" She went into the bathroom to retrieve the test.

Barry waited outside the door with baited breath. He thought Iris would yell with joy if it were positive, so when she slowly exited the bathroom without saying a word, Barry assumed the test was negative.

Iris stared at him, clutching the test with both hands. Tears poured out of her eyes.

Barry rushed to her side and hugged her. "It's ok, Iris. We haven't been trying for that long. It can take a few cycles to get pregnant. We'll still have a baby."

"Barry," Iris whispered. He looked down at her and realized she was smiling. Too overwhelmed to speak, Iris held up the test and showed him it was positive.

It felt like a dream. Barry had to look at it for a few seconds before his brain could register that it was really positive. He looked quickly from the test to Iris, then back to the test and then back at Iris. "Po- Positive?" Barry stuttered.

Iris jumped into Barry's arms so that he would lift her off the ground.

He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too."

"We're gonna be parents!" Barry shouted with glee.

Iris laughed. Happy tears were still rolling down her face. "I've never been more excited!"

 

  
\----------------♥----------------

 

 

The next day when Barry and Iris got to S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone immediately noticed that something was up with them. It was the constant hand holding, heart eyes, and giggling that gave them away.

"Alright, what's going on?" Joe asked them.

Barry and Iris exchanged smirks. 

"We have some news." Iris said in a high pitched voice.

They hadn't told anyone they we're trying to get pregnant because they wanted it to be a surprise.

"So," Cisco said without looking up from the sketch of a new Flash suit he was working on. "What's the news?"

"The past few months Iris and I have been trying to have a baby."

Cisco dropped his pencil. Harry, who'd been concentrating on an equation on the white board spun around. Caitlin's jaw dropped. Wally's eyes widened. Joe stared blankly at them.

"Congratulations!" Cecile said. She was the only one who didn't seem shocked by the announcement.

Wally pointed a finger at his own chest. "I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yeah!" Iris said. 

Wally ran towards her hugged her. Cisco, Caitlin, and Cecile came up next. Barry and Iris both started crying, overjoyed.

"If you ever want to do an ultrasound just to make sure everything's ok, I'll be happy to help you." Caitlin told them.

"Thank you." Iris cried, giving Caitlin a second hug.

"And if you need any tips," Cecile chimed in. "I have everything from the perfect morning sickness cure to a spreadsheet on where's the closest place to get all the foods you might be craving."

"I gotta make a S.T.A.R. Labs onesie!" Cisco said.

Barry and Iris looked at Joe, who was still staring blankly at them.

"Dad, are you ok?"

Cecile waved her hand. "Oh, don't worry about him. He did the same thing when I told him I was pregnant."

"I just can't believe it." Joe finally said. "My baby girl is going to have a baby!" As the tears started to flow, he came over to give Barry and Iris the tightest hug of all.

Iris blamed the hormones for making her feel so emotional. "I love you so much, dad! Thank you for being the best dad I could ever ask for. We're going to raise our kids just like you raised us."

"You two amazing people, and you will be amazing parents." Harry said. 

Cisco raised his hand in the air. "I call Godfather!"

Caitlin followed his lead. "Godmother!"

Barry laughed. "Absolutely!"

"Iris, remember to switch to decaf now that you're pregnant." Caitlin said.

"And we need to do a DNA test to know if the baby is a metahuman." Harry said.

Caitlin nodded. "And, we need to see if Iris has temporary powers like Cecile did during her pregnancy."

"But most importantly," Joe said, holding up his hands to silence the others. "I'm going to be called Paw Paw!"


End file.
